Mobile terminal denotes to any computer device used in motion, which generally includes mobile phone, notebook computer, tablet computer, POS device and on-vehicle computer. With the successive commercial use of various mobile networks, covering multiple network signals in a same area has become a common phenomenon, which leads to fierce competition of operators which operate different mobile networks, and brings to users more choices. To facilitate users' choosing a mobile network flexibly according to their own needs, most mobile terminals have multi-card multi-standby function, i.e., multi-card mobile terminals.
In an existing multi-card mobile terminal, when service requests are generated by multiple subscriber identity cards at the same time, the mobile terminal needs to set up a corresponding data transmission channel for each subscriber identity card. To reduce hardware cost and complexity of the multi-card mobile terminal, save radio transmission resources and meet users' service demand, methods of using a same data transmission channel in a same network mode to perform multi-card service have arisen.
However, when the network mode changes, the multi-card mobile terminal which uses the same data transmission channel to perform multi-card service may not be capable of performing service.